Vampire Hunter
by perrysbian
Summary: Apesar dos Cabello serem uma das mais renomadas como caçadores de vampiros, Camila não sentia necessidade de uma vida voltada para esse fim, então, se junta à Cruz-Vermelha para atuar como voluntária salvando vidas mundo à fora. Mas infelizmente não existia em Camila um botão para desligar seus sentidos aguçados para a caça de vampiros e ela não fazia ideia do que estava por vir.


Pov Camila

Jacarta talvez fosse até bonita em outras circunstâncias, mas eu jamais teria a oportunidade de aproveitar a beleza dos locais visitados durante meu trabalho pela Cruz-Vermelha, pois sempre encontrávamos a calamidade no seu pior sentido. Cidades destruídas por bombardeios, desastres naturais, pobreza extrema, e por aí adiante.

Naquele momento tudo o que víamos eram cinzas para todos os lados, desespero de famílias desintegradas e muita correria.

Eu estava estocando produtos que iriamos usar em poucos instantes quando os bombeiros chegassem com mais vítimas resgatadas em uma das barracas do acampamento de atendimento médico improvisado. Este ficava próximo a um local bastante afetado pelo vulcão que recente entrara em erupção banhando furiosamente uma longa extensão da Capital da Indonésia e destruindo tudo o que encontrava pela frente forçando a população a deixar suas casas. Infelizmente, o número de mortes era elevado, mas o de feridos era surreal e para isso estávamos ali com muitos outros voluntários.

\- Hey! Acorda aí. – A voz de Dinah despertou-me do meu pequeno devaneio.

Olhei para ela esperando que ela falasse algo importante, mas ela estava apenas implicando comigo, dizia que se me deixasse muito quieta eu me pedia muito em pensamentos. Eu voltei a pegar os utensílios e remédios para coloca-los próximo as macas.

Drª Dinah, ou simplesmente Dinah, trabalhava comigo desde quando comecei, há cerca de um ano. Nossa equipe era maravilhosa e nos tornamos muito amigos já que passávamos o tempo todo juntos. Além de nós duas, que prestávamos atendimentos básico, nós tínhamos o Dr. Shawn e a Drª Taylor, que era a cirurgiã da nossa equipe e obviamente, nossa mentora e também muito boa amiga.

A voz de Taylor soou urgente no meu rádio, que estava no bolso do jaleco branco que eu usava por cima do jeans e blusa de mangas brancos que eu estava usando.

 _\- Drª Cabello, está na escuta? Câmbio!_

 _\- Drª Swift, prossiga. Câmbio – Respondi formalmente._

 _\- Estamos à 2 km. Temos 4 pacientes com queimaduras graves. Câmbio, desligo._

Então dali para frente era muita correria.

Nós fazíamos questão de dar o melhor tratamento possível para aliviar a dor e o sofrimento daquelas pessoas, ao mesmo tempo em que aprendíamos a pôr na prática tudo o que vimos nos livros e laboratório, aqui era tudo intenso, jamais teria essa oportunidade em um estágio em hospital. Além do fato de estar bem longe da minha família. Por mais que eu os amasse muito e sentisse muita saudade, era uma questão complicada para mim.

Algumas horas depois...

Dividíamos acampamento de estadia com outros voluntários, mas fazíamos questão de ficar juntos. A barraca de número 21 era praticamente a última do acampamento, e grande o suficiente para nosso grupo, além de possuir uma mesa pequena com quatro cadeiras, uma escrivaninha com um notebook e uma pequena e improvisada cozinha. Tudo era bem básico, mas dava para se virar bem. Já estávamos há alguns dias naquela missão de resgate, então conforme os dias iam passando, o clima ia melhorando, o ar começava a melhorar, o humor das pessoas também. Taylor estava em uma vídeo-chamada com sua amiga e Shawn estava no celular com sua mãe. Dinah estava tomando banho no banheiro ali ao lado e eu estava olhando para meu celular esperando que Keana atendesse o telefone dela.

Minha noiva havia tentado me ligar algumas vezes naquele dia, mas sem nenhuma condição de atende-la durante o período de resgate. Enquanto segurava o celular no ouvido com o ombro, eu brincava com a aliança de noivado em meu dedo de um lado para o outro.

\- Mila? – A voz de Keana surgiu suave do outro lado da linha. – Finalmente, estava desesperada por notícias suas.

\- Só hoje voltou o sinal de celular, achei que fosse demorar até mais.

\- Entendi... – Ela respirou fundo. - Como você está, meu amor?

Falei um pouco com Keana sobre a situação. Ela entendia, era tão tranquila a nossa relação quanto à distância. É claro que ela queria que estivéssemos juntas, mas ela escolheu o que queria da vida, eu também escolhi algo para mim e estávamos bem até ali.

\- Você não vai acreditar nessa. Seu pai está muito perto de conseguir a última localização daquele grupo, você sabe qual.

\- Keana! – Disse com certo desespero na voz.

\- Desculpa, mas não consigo me conter, você "tem" que participar.

\- Eu não tenho que participar de nada, Keana.

Uma pausa desconfortável nos manteve em silêncio por um breve instante.

\- Bom, só queria avisar. Está muito perto. Muito mesmo, Mila.

Bufei. Não podia acreditar que Keana estava falando "daquilo" no telefone. Era a primeira regra, a mais clara. Jamais fale "daquilo" em meios de comunicação ou em voz alta se você não tem certeza que está seguro.

Nós desligamos meio brigadas, mas não completamente. Nossa relação era muito tranquila para brigas. Eu fiquei com raiva porque aquele assunto me deixava brava. Mas Keana não estava nem aí, ela amava seu destino.

Deitei na cama olhando para o teto em cor mostarda da tenda. O olhar perdido. Keana se referia ao clã de vampiros mais perigoso de nossa atual geração. Os outros, com uma pequena analise de rastros eram pegos pelo grupo de caçadores no qual meu pai era o líder. Mas esse em particular, era praticamente impossível. Eu, em meus 23 anos de vida via meu pai correr atrás desse clã sem êxito algum. Nós não sabíamos nem quantos eram, como eram, apenas sua "fama" que vinha sendo passada há pelo menos 200 anos por nossa linhagem.

Sabíamos também que eles volta e meia se encontravam em Nova York, mas quando e onde, era um mistério total. Então, você pode imaginar como minha família vivia correndo atrás desse clã e devastando outros que encontravam pelo caminho. Minha irmãzinha de apenas 10 anos, já sabia todos os detalhes de como acabar com um vampiro e dizia isso sorrindo, porque nos é ensinado desde pequenos o nosso destino.

Eu não sei como havia conseguido estar onde estou. Pois a filha do líder tem uma grande responsabilidade em assumir seu cargo futuramente. Talvez eu deixasse isso para Sofi. Mas o pensamento da minha irmã gladiando com o predador mais perigoso que a mente humana poderia imaginar era horrível. A cada luta, não era possível garantir a vitória, porque apesar de saber técnicas, ponto fraco, saber lutar as mais diversas lutas e contar com a força espiritual dos nossos antepassados tribais latinos, ainda estávamos lutando com alguém que possui uma força inimaginável e o bônus de ter certa experiência em sobrevivência de séculos. Seus clãs eram fixos e a proteção de um para com o outro era absurda. Sempre, repito, sempre estavam juntos. Eles nunca vacilavam.

Mas meu pai, junto da minha mãe, Ally e Keana formavam a porra de uma equipe maravilhosa. Cada um com sua habilidade conseguiam dizimar clãs inteiros de vampiros tanto experientes e quanto novatos. Claro que a equipe era completa comigo, mas eu não saia em expedição com eles desde o meu último ano na faculdade de medicina, pois enquanto morava em Miami com eles, eu era praticamente obrigada a acompanha-los vez ou outra.

\- Mila, - Shawn cortou minha linha de pensamento quando sentou na beirada da minha cama. Ele estava com uma expressão tranquila no rosto, sempre tão amoroso, havia se tornado um amigo tão querido em tão pouco tempo. – Vamos comer um pouco?

Eu me levantei me apoiando em seus ombros o fazendo rir. Shawn era de verdade uma pessoa tão agradável, e na verdade eu amava cada uma das pessoas na qual estavam nessa jornada comigo.

Fomos para a pequena mesa onde iríamos comer qualquer coisa que Dinah havia preparado naquela noite.

\- Falou com o seu amore? – Taylor perguntou com aquela expressão acolhedora que ela tinha sempre, passando a mão na minha cabeça como um adulto faz com uma criança. Ela tinha dessas com a gente. Nossa diferença de idade nem era tão grande assim. Apenas seis anos.

\- Falei sim. – Disse enquanto colocava um pouco da comida no prato.

\- Problemas no paraíso? – Foi a vez de Dinah se pronunciar.

\- Não, - disse tranquilamente. – É a mesma história de sempre sabe. "Saudade", "Queria você aqui".

Taylor revirou os olhos enquanto comia e todos começamos a rir entrando em uma conversa totalmente diferente dali em diante, envolvendo técnicas de curativos e coisas que pessoas normais com certeza não conversaria durante a refeição. Mas não éramos normais.

[...]

 **Pov Lauren**

\- _Puta que Pariu, Normani. Estamos perdidas nesse lugar, assuma!_

Eu estava furiosa por estar a horas rodando nesse lugar à procura de algo, ou melhor, alguém para me alimentar. A noite já havia caído em Jacarta há muito tempo e não havíamos feito nenhum progresso. O cheiro estava ali, por todo o lado devido aos últimos acontecimentos. Era o melhor perfume do mundo, aquele aroma de seres humanos vulneráveis em seus abrigos desprotegidos.

Apesar de tudo, nós não éramos tão malvadas assim, nosso clã apesar de ser famoso por ser brutal, na verdade era uma forma que havíamos encontrado de manter certo respeito entre a nossa comunidade. Apesar de que sim, Ty, nosso líder e Halsey adoravam se alimentar de humanos indefesos para variar, mas não em lugares afetados por tais calamidades como onde estávamos. Lucy, Normani e eu tínhamos nosso próprio estilo. Estávamos sempre à procura de cidadãos perversos, com imagem de bonzinho mas que mantinha hábitos prejudiciais à sua própria sociedade. De vez em quando, a gente também cometia um deslize de se alimentar de inocentes, apesar de tudo nosso instinto era para o pior. Mas não matávamos, apenas provamos do que mais gostávamos naqueles seres deploravelmente frágeis. Sangue.

Era o que estávamos tentando naquele momento. Sabíamos que existia um acampamento da CV de americanos voluntários no meio de muitos outros que continha dois médicos que se aproveitavam de sua profissão para abusar de mulheres vulneráveis. O ser humano quando não era tonto demais era nojento. Normani e eu estávamos passando por vários acampamentos e nada de encontrar os dois malditos.

\- Mas dizia no e-mail que eu hackeei que era nesse acampamento. – Mani se defendeu. – Vi seus relatórios ao seu superior, era a tenda número 20 do acampamento Fox.

Usei toda a minha velocidade para correr por toda a área de tendas já pouco iluminadas até estar junto de Mani em frente à tal número 20 em uma fração de segundo.

Do lado de fora do acampamento não havia uma viva alma. Acredito que estava em sua maior parte dormindo levando em conta a hora. Nossa audição aguçada nos permitia ouvir à uma distância extrema e detalhada. Dava a entender pelas respirações compassadas, que dormiam tranquilamente por ali.

Mas algo não estava certo.

Apesar de não possuir um sistema cardíaco para me avisar do perigo através do coração batendo forte e acelerado, todos os pelos do meu braço estavam arrepiados e a sensação era a pior possível, como se houvesse alguém atrás de mim com uma faca na mão, caso eu fosse humana é claro, porque atualmente apenas quebraria a faca e talvez o punho de quem tivesse tentando me atingir.

Havia perigo ali. Meu sexto sentido avisava. Mas Mani no entanto estava começando a investir para dentro da tenda onde estavam nossas próximas vítimas, dando a entender que ela não estava sentindo o mesmo que eu. Normani era uma mulher belíssima em sua forma natural, suas curvas, seu jeito de andar, era tudo tão sexy. Estava usando um aplique preso no topo de sua cabeça que caia perfeitamente até o meio das costas. O vestido preto de couro era decotado e muito justo ao seu corpo. Quando estava com aquele olhar mortífero e suas presas à mostra, ela se tornava irresistível.

Apesar disso tudo, vendo Mani entrar na barraca com sua sede dominando todo o seu ser, eu tive a minha atenção desviada para a barraca ao lado. Algo ali não estava certo.

Ao me aproximar, sentia o cheiro delicioso do meu alimento preferido. O som de coração batendo era tão atraente. Mas nenhuma outra barraca havia me chamado a atenção como essa. Meus saltos altos não faziam nenhum silencio devido à minha destreza para me movimentar.

O cheiro que eu sentia era tão atraente. Eu não conseguia controlar meu impulso de querer saber de onde estava vindo. Mani não havia se preocupado em resolver o motivo da nossa ida ali sozinha, ou estava tão focada que não tinha dado falta de mim.

Eu estava dando a volta na tenda quando dei de cara com uma extensa área florestal. O cheiro que pensei vir da última tenda, na verdade estava adentrando a mata. Não pensei duas vezes antes de seguir o perfume.

Era definitivamente humano. Mas era diferente, era ainda mais delicioso. Era humano, mas perigosamente atraente.

...

Pov Camila

Fui brutalmente acordada pelo calor que emanava do colar em meu pescoço. A joia não era apenas um enfeite, era uma espécie de amuleto que avisava ao caçador da presença de vampiros e eu o usava desde que me entendia por gente. Quanto mais quente, mais perto estavam. Eu quase gritei com a temperatura do colar mas graças aos anos de treinamento, me contive. Apesar de nunca ter acontecido nada parecido desde que havia me juntado à CV, meu extinto falou mais alto. Bem mais alto.

Saí o mais silenciosa possível pela parte traseira da tenda onde todos dormiam e adentrei a mata escura à minha frente. Pelo calor do colar, não era possível ser apenas um vampiro. Apesar de tudo, eu não sentia medo. Por baixo da minha roupa, eu levava um cinto de couro com tudo o que eu precisava. A única madeira no mundo que era capaz de imobilizar um vampiro com um golpe certeiro em seu coração de pedra, como chamávamos.

Graças à minha herança de família, o perfume que os vampiros sentiam na presença de caçadores legítimos os deixavam hipnotizados, inebriados e logo, enfraquecidos. A distração perfeita para atacar.

Ao achar uma clareira em meio a mata densa, me escondi atrás de um tronco de árvore bem grossa. Sem ajuda, eu estava torcendo para que não houvessem muitos. Não havia outro lugar senão ali.

A luz da lua estava intensa naquela noite fazendo com que eu visse me esgueirando pela beirada do tronco, uma silhueta se aproximar numa velocidade absurda. Quando eles corriam, nossos olhos humanos não conseguiam acompanhar, era algo sobrenatural. Mas eu consegui enxergar quando a figura feminina parou exatamente no meio da clareira.

Talvez fosse a coisa mais bonita que eu já tinha visto em toda a minha vida. Seus cabelos negros escorriam até quase o final de suas costas. O clichê das peças de couro se adequava perfeitamente ao corpo daquela maldita vampira. A calça modelava-se tão bem ao seu corpo que apenas com a luz da lua consegui apreciar suas formas. No entanto, ela aspirava o ar com desejo e eu sabia do quê.

\- Seja lá quem você for, eu irei te encontrar. – A vampira finalmente disse. Sua voz era rouca, firme, fodidamente atraente.

No mesmo segundo em que eu puxei a pequena estaca do meu cinto, a morena estava à minha frente. O pequeno ruído da minha roupa se movendo fora o suficiente, mas acredito que meu coração batendo forte era ainda mais atrativo.

Luta física era totalmente fora de questão, a não ser que você queira alguns membros quebrados. A rigidez daquele corpo era surreal. E qualquer lugar que se tentasse acertar com a estaca além do preciso ponto no coração, iria partir o objeto em pedacinhos. Para isso, nós contávamos com a distração que havia em nosso sangue.

O olhar da vampira no meu estava perdido. Sua boca estava entreaberta e ela praticamente me imprensava contra o tronco da árvore atrás de mim controlando perfeitamente sua força para não me matar sufocada.

\- O que temos aqui... – A morena disse aspirando o cheiro do meu pescoço. Suas mãos rendidas para o alto enquanto me segurava apenas com o corpo.

\- Eu não tenho medo de você. – Rosnei para ela em um sussurro.

\- Pois deveria. – Ela sussurrou de volta, trazendo seu rosto até seu olhar estar no meu.

Ela não havia se dado conta do que eu tinha na mão, já que minhas mãos estavam atrás do meu corpo praticamente esmagado contra a árvore. Filha da puta. Tinha que ser tão sexy? Eu odiava a facilidade que eles tinham em seduzir, mesmo naquele momento em que estavam visivelmente vulneráveis.

Eu tratei de guardar o objeto na parte traseira do cinto, fazendo parecer que eu estava apenas querendo me desvencilhar daquele contato sufocante. A vampira sorriu maliciosamente, suas presas orgulhosamente à mostra.

\- Porra, - A morena se afastou finalmente dando alguns passos para trás. – Você é um deles.

De repente ela estava furiosa. Meu maxilar estava perfeitamente alinhado em uma fúria que eu não podia conter, estar tão perto de um vampiro e não agir para mata-lo era estranho para mim, mas ela agia como se estivesse lutando consigo mesmo da mesma forma que eu.

O ódio estava ali, a vontade de matar também. Mas porque eu não conseguia agir e ela também não, pelo visto? Meu pescoço estava a ponto de se partir ao meio de tanto calor vindo do colar preto de veludo negro agarrado à pele.

Mas em questão de um piscar de olhos a vampira sumiu na mesma direção de onde veio, a do acampamento. Eu fiquei ali por mais alguns minutos em meu pijama rosa de bolinhas brancas, meu cabelo estava em uma broxante maria-chiquinha que Dinah havia feito de brincadeira antes de irmos dormir. Se ela não me matou deveria ter uma boa razão, porque eu me rendi perigosamente àquela vampira. Algo em seu olhar me provocava um ódio absurdo, mas uma curiosidade na mesma intensidade.

Estava tudo normal quando caminhei de volta ao acampamento. O colar estava na temperatura normal, mas meu pescoço doía devido à aproximação e provavelmente estava avermelhado. Eu apenas bufei e voltei para a cama. Não consegui pregar o olho o restante da madrugada.

[...]

 _Na manhã seguinte..._

\- Gente! – Shawn entrou exasperado na tenda. – Vocês não vão acreditar.

Estávamos eu, Taylor e Dinah terminando de nos arrumar para mais um dia de trabalho ainda bem cedo quando Shawn entrou.

\- Fala logo! – Dinah e Taylor disseram ao mesmo tempo.

\- Os dois médicos da barraca ao lado, eles foram encontrados mortos! – Shawn estava perplexo. Ele continuou. - Como se tivessem se metido em alguma briga entre eles, parece que o Dr. Smith matou o Dr. Ruiz e depois se matou, algo assim.

As meninas ficaram pálidas e correram para ir até lá junto com Shawn.

Eu senti meu sangue ferver de ódio, pois eu sabia muito bem o que tinha acontecido e deixei acontecer quando sabia que estava literalmente em minhas mãos o poder de ter evitado aquilo.

Eu estava fodida! Eu teria que ir atrás daquela maldita vampira.


End file.
